


Sick Like Me

by NemesisGray



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Play, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: Persephone and Andronikos are both violent, horrible people. Will they destroy each other or the galaxy together?
Relationships: Female Sith Warrior/Andronikos Revel
Kudos: 1





	Sick Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trill is Aurabesh for T

The cantina on Quesh was small but well stocked. Seriously, for such a shit little planet, it had an excellently stocked cantina.

Andronikos smirked and knocked back his fifth or was it his sixth whiskey neat. Didn’t matter really; Bard would get him out of the cantina if the pirate started making too much trouble. Although Bard would probably join. For a Sith, Bard wasn’t that bad.

There were few people in the cantina, Imperial soldiers, some minor Sith, a few Mandalorians, what appeared to be an Imperial agent. A soft hum of conversation filled the room, ebbing and flowing with the music from the jukebox in the corner.

The pirate motioned for a refill, ignoring the way Bard’s bright pink eyebrow arched in a sly smile.

“Another one?” Bard asked, his Chiss vocal cords making his words purr.

Andronikos hiccupped and nodded.

Bard laughed and motioned for a refill of his own drink. “Ashara is gonna yell at us.”

Andronikos barked a laugh, “I’m a terrible influence on you.” He waggled his finger exaggeratedly at the Sith.

Bard snorted, opening his mouth for a rejoinder when his eyes widened and he swallowed nervously.

In fact, all sound in the cantina died; the jukebox even picked that moment to stop playing music.

“Wha?” Andronikos turned his head, looking over his shoulder, and felt his jaw drop.

The woman that stood in the doorway of the cantina was the most striking, gorgeous, ethereal, otherworldly fae he’d ever seen. Her skin was daisy petal white, her hair the color of orange fire and lava, the ridges on her brow and the point of her ears marked her for something not human. The lightsaber at her side marked her as Sith. And her grey clothing, subdued and tailored for movement and practicality more than Sithiness, couldn’t hide how svelte her body was.

Andronikos found himself breathless.

She arched a brow, leered cruelly, her eyes meeting every patron brave enough to meet her gaze. Andronikos and her locked eyes and he felt as if a weight was crushing his chest.

The longer he held her gaze, the more his blood pumping through his veins burned. He felt himself burning up, like he was about to burst into flames any second.

Finally, she looked away and sauntered into the cantina, meandering over to a booth.

The pirate was so focused on her, the way her hair swayed as she moved, like liquid violence, across the floor, he didn’t hear Bard hissing at him until the Chiss smacked Andronikos upside the head.

“What?” Andronikos rasped, tearing his gaze away from the mystery Sith to his friend.

“Don’t stare, pirate, it’s rude,” Bard explained, but Andronikos could tell the man was frightened.

Andronikos’ eyebrow raised at that fact. Bard wasn’t afraid of anything; he ate ghosts. Why was the Chiss afraid of his fellow Sith.

“Who is she?” Andronikos asked.

“That’s Persephone Kun,” Bard swallowed, glancing fearfully at the woman, “she’s best to be avoided, pirate. She’ll eat you alive.” At that, the Chiss stood and left the cantina.

Andronikos knocked back his refilled drink, stood, and moseyed over to the woman. He was drunk enough that the warning didn’t really compute.

“Hey there,” he grinned down at her and he finally got to see her eyes.

Her eyes were the perfect mixture or orange and brown. The color of rust. Or the color of dried old blood depending. She had slight scales along the ridges on her brow instead of eyebrows. He wondered where else she would have scales.

“Hello,” she perused his form, her fingers tapping in rhythm with the song playing in the background.

His attention drawn to her hand, he saw she only had three fingers and one thumb. She wasn’t missing a finger, she simply only had three fingers. Definitely not human.

She was a terrible idea; Trouble with a capital trill*. He’d be an idiot to want to spend time with her. 

“Care to join me?” her voice was smooth, caressing his ears the way shimmersilk caressed his body.

Grinning, he slid into the booth across from her. Andronikos never said he wasn’t an idiot.

  
  
  



End file.
